four years after hell
by lolpeople1325
Summary: The end of the world happened for all of use. Him got out for good, and raised hell with him. He killed people, and destroyed everything for his own happiness. My sister's, the professor, and I killed him, but sadly only a few hundred people survived this world. Some joined together, some fight alone. At the end it's just one big battle to survive.


**Hi I'm not lolpeople1325 I am just a really good friend of hers. She's letting me use her account in till I get my Wi-Fi back up. Both mine and her stories will still be worked on, and she will not stop hers because I'm working on one. Anyway this is my first story hope you like. Please review! **

The end of the world happened for all of use. Him got out for good, and raised hell with him. He killed people, and destroyed everything for his own happiness. My sister's, the professor, and I killed him, but sadly only a few hundred people survived this world. Some joined together, some fight alone. At the end it's just one big battle to survive.

Ever since hell broke loss I've been all alone, hunting, killing, and hiding without my sisters. You see it happened on my tenth birthday; my sisters and I were taken from our home as it burned down and dumbed somewhere in the woods, with no civilization from miles around. Just trees, a river, other plants, and some animals were all we had. Of course Bubbles soon learned to talk to them, as we learned was her special gift. Four years later my sisters and I were attacked by other humans. They had great speed, but we were faster. We were doing so well at getting away before one of them shoat Bubbles in the leg, causing her to fall. They took her away and all Blossom and I did was watch… The next day they came again, only this time they got Blossom. I ended up killing the archer and claiming his bow as my prize, but that was all I got, instead of me some other guy took my sister… It's been two years since then. Still no Singh of my sisters, the group comes by every now and then, but with my power to fly they don't stand a chance.

My hair was still short making it easier for me to move, my skin had a nice tan to it from being outside for so long, I was a little smaller than before my eye's where a little darker, making it easier to hid from them. I had become one of the best fighters out there, learning every skill out there in the forest, from camouflage, to hand in hand combat.

I had just finished cooking my dear, and was about to practice my fighting skill's when I heard them coming. I grabbed my bow n arrow, and threw it over my shoulder, and stuffed a few knifes in a bag, and grabbed my spear. This time, I'm going to kill each and every one of them. I ran faster away to my secret little mud pit, and jumped in. since it was darker out the mud will help me blend in with everything, and not just tonight but in the light too. Flying up and in to the closest tree I could find with poisonous berries. There are a few things I learned here.

There is a kind of berry with acid in it, which melts through skin.

Trust no one. and

Do what you have to do to live…

"I thought I saw here over here!" I heard someone yell, a good distance from me.

"Keep looking, if we don't find her tonight there going to find her!" Someone else said, walking farther from me.

"We already got her two sisters' we can get the last rat with out there help! There not welcomed here and must leave!" I slowly made my way over to them, trying my best not to make a sound.

"But there special just like…"

"Shut up did you hear that?" One of them said, as I stepped on a twig cause it to crack.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind, it's probably just a dear." I heard them coming closer now. I'll take out one, and use the other… I stepped closer to them, withdrawing my bow n arrow I shoat one of them in the stomach, and then in the middle of their head.

"MARY! God dame it you happy now I took your sisters and you kill mine! No weapons, no power's just hand on hand combat, just me and you chick!" The guy kept yelling over and over again. Stepping behind him, I kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to fall over still alive and conscious.

"I'm not going to kill you yet. I need you to tell your clan to meet me at the lake first thing tomorrow, and I know you know where that is since that's where you took one of my sisters!" I growled in his ear, before stepping out of his view and back to my camp.

I grabbed my bow n arrow and threw it over my shoulder again, grabbed my spear, and bag and made my way to the river to wash up. If they want me, they're going to have to die.

I climbed the closest tree to rest for the night, and made sure my bow was hooked on a branch wright above me, and my spear stabbed into the tree. I kept my bag around my shoulders so it wouldn't fall and doze off to sleep. Someday I might not have my powers so I try my best not to use them that much.

- The next day. -I woke up a lot earlier then I thought. The sun was just starting to come up, and the plants had morning mildew. I dug around in my bag looking for my pocket belt, and placed some of my knives, and some berries in it. I yanked my spear out of the tree, and swung my bow around my shoulder. As I climbed higher into the tree so I would be hidden by the leaves, the man from yesterday came along with others.

"I know you're here! Come out and fight!" He yelled. Thanks to the sun light I could see him a lot better. He had dark brown hair that reached the bottom of his neck, gray eyes that where swollen and red from crying. He had ripped sweat pants, and a not so white t-shirt.

"Where not allowed to kill her, but we can hurt her." Someone said stepping in front of the rest. This guy had dirty blond hair that reached just above his ear. He had pale green eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses. He had a gray tank top, and a pair of jeans, along with a long sword.

"I don't give a fuck what they say! I'm killing this bitch for my sister."

"We all know what she did, but Maxwell you need to settle down." The boy yelled.

"If you want I can reunite you with her." I said jumping down in front of him, placing the tip of my spear on his neck.

"Go ahead kill him one lest mouth we have to feed." Someone cried.

"If you say so," I shrugged, slowly cutting open the skin.

"Please stop we just want to talk!" The boy Maxwell was fighting with earlier yelled.

"About what?"

"I know he took your sisters and sold them to another clan, but the leaders want you to join us, to fight against them."

"Now why would I do that?"

"We know where your sisters are, that's why." Someone else said, stepping out of the crowed. He had messy light brown hair, dark brown eyes almost black.

"And who might you be?"

"Don't you know Buttercup, I remember you, and it's almost been six years since I left."

"Are you that nerdy kid who ate past in kindergarten?"

"You remember him but you forget who I am. Wow Buttercup, that's hurts." He smiled, stepping closer.

"MITCH!"

"Now that we know who we are, let's talk about you coming with us now. I would hate to have to hurt you." He said, walking closer to me.

"I am not going with you people! You really think I would want to go with you after you guys sold my sisters!" I yelled, kneeing Maxwell in the gut. He tumbled over, and rolled into the lake.

"Kieron, Liam, Zach!" Mitch yelled running over to where Max fell.

I just stood still as the three boys ran tords me. I threw two berries at the bigger one, who I think might be Liam. He dropped faster than snow on a mountain. The first one to throw a punch was the smallest one, who might be Zach. Catching his fist before it hit me. I kicked his knee in, causing it to bend the other way.

The last one showed no fear as he kicked me in the stomach.

"Basted!" I hissed through clinched teeth. I was about to punch him when someone came up behind me and hit me really hard on the head. I still had focused so I grabbed one of the guys by the front of the shirt and was about to try to hit him again, when everything around me went black.

Where almost there don't worry." Mitch said, to who I believe is Max. I looked up and saw that I was begin carried by someone.

"Looks like your awake, I'll just put you down." He said, fear in his eyes. He set me down, slowly and waited to see if I could walk. I was doing fine in till my head started pounding and I fell.

"Mitch hit you pretty hard yesterday. He said helping me up."

"So who are you? I don't mean to be rude I'm just wondering who I have to thank and who I have to hurt."

"Which am I?"

"That depends who are you?"

"MY name is Kyle, and sorry about the mask part of being a guns man. But of course I know more than just a gun, I'm pretty good at hand on hand combat, and I'm learning how to use the bow n arrow." He told me. He picked me up again and ran to catch up with the others.

"Sorry, if you don't want me to carry you I can set you down…"

"I can't walk, so I guess you have too. Plus I don't think Mitch trusts me on my own feet, he keeps looking back." I whispered the last part.

"Through these tree's is a quicker way there!" Mitch yelled, helping Max through. I feel kinda bad, it's been a day and he's still holding his gut.

"Is Max going to be alright?" I asked Kyle.

"He should be, you broke one of his ribs, and cased some internal injuries. But he'll live." He said. "Oh and if you ever talk to Max don't call him that. He uses to have a friend named Max and they went everywhere together, so Max became Maxwell. One day Max is good friend died, so now he can't stand the name Max, he has to add well at the end." He explained, stepping on to a base camp. It was a giant grass field with about twenty wooden cabins.

"If you join I think you might be the only girl at camp." He said taking me to a white tent.

"How did you get all of this?" I asked him, as he laid me down on a whit blanket.

"When the world was ending a few of us where sent here at camp with all of this, and some us packed our own. I wasn't here very long but from what I heard someone named Blade made this place and used his power to save us from the fire rain." He poured me a glass of river water, and left.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"You could have killed her!"

"So what she hurt Maxwell, and killed his sister." Someone said, outside of the tent.

"Mitch we need her, and besides Maxwell sold her sisters for a cow! Two power puffs for a COW!" Someone else yelled. "Just turn her in to them, and go take care of Maxwell."

Soon Mitch came in. "Get up you lazy piece of…"

"I can't walk."

"Why not, it's not like you hurt your leg or something."

"You hit me too hard and when I stand up my head hurts, and I fall." I told him, truing on my side.

"You were going to kill the others!"

"Yeah just like how you killed the professor." I said. Do not cry, do not cry.

"Buttercup I'm sorry! I thought if the other gang knew where he was they would leave us alone." Mitch said, as tears filled my eyes.

"Go get Kyle!" I yelled, knowing I couldn't trust him, but I could for something's.

I waited in till he left and tried to fly. Luckily for my flying is a lot easier than walking. I flew out of the tent and farther into the camp ground. Tree's, cabins, another white tent… What is that? I looked at a huge castle looking building. It was from one side of the camp ground to the other.

"BUTTERCUP WHERE ARE YOU!" Kyle yelled, from below me. I landed wright in front of him and as soon I as I touched the ground I fell. God I feel so weak.

"So you can fly but you can't walk?"

"That's wright… Now I'm supposed to go to some peoples place?"

"Yes they are the leaders of this place, and they wish to see Maxwell too, since he sold your sisters without telling them."

That rat did it without their leader hun? Maybe I will only need to kill one rat for now…

"Anyway they live wright there." He said, pointing to the castle. As soon as we walked in there was two boys each in black pants and their own coloured sweater. The first boy had a blue sweater, with it's hood pulled over his head so I couldn't see his face. The second boy had a red sweater, he had a red hate placed on backwards.

"The dumb ass you guys couldn't get is a GIRL!" the red one yelled.

"I'm the strongest girl you'll ever meet! I bet I could beat you two wright now!" I yelled, my face heating up in anger.

"I'd like to see you try, me and my brothers are the best-est!" The blue one said, jumping up and down

"It's my brothers and I dumb ass, and there's no world Best-est." The red one snapped hitting him on the head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was a blond." I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that, and for your information I am a BLOND!" He yelled, pulling back his hood, reviling his dark blue eyes.

"Um sir, since the girl is here I'll just leave…" Kyle said, helping me sit down on the cool ground.

"You can't just leave me here with them!" I said holding my head; I think I'm feeling worse. How could Mitch hit me hard enafe to make me feel like this? I mean I've been smacked on the hard ground repeatedly and I never felt like this.

"Stand up you weak little girl! This isn't a vacation, or spa!" The Blondie yelled.

"She can't stand. Mitch hit her with a Waka beetle." Kyle said, looking down at his feet.

"HE DID WHAT!" The red one yelled.

"What's a Waka beetle?" I asked Kyle, who just completely ignored me!

"Did anyone treat her yet?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Not that I know of… I do believe that we are all out of the treatment…" Kyle said helping me back up, then setting me back down. Why can't he just let me lay down?

"The only place I know that has the treatment is group B… But since they don't have any Waka beetle's I think I could get them to give it to us…" The red one said.

"Can you guys shut up I need my sleep." A boy about my age said, coming out of one of the rooms. He had jet black hair that was spiked up, and dark green eyes. He was wearing green sweat pants, with no shirt. He was nice and tanned, and had a lot of muscle.

"Go get dressed, here leaving soon." The red one said, turning his back to me.

"Where too?" The green one asked.

"To group B's base…"


End file.
